fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Adrijana Glenmark
---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes. She is an Enhancer. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 48. She most definitely isn't strong at all, and practice probably will not make perfect in this case. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She has fair knowledge of what she can do, but she has yet to witness her ability in its fullest form. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? *Mother - Toni Glenmark (Telepath) *Unknown Father (Empath) 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? She's fair at them all, but she really needs time to master them all. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' **She doesn't mind this class. Plants are actually much better companions than other elves sometimes. *'Alchemy' **She's honestly fair at this class, though she is constantly nervous in this particular class; more so of out of the fear of messing something up. *'Elementalism' **This class fascinates her, though her attention tends to miss her mentor most of the time. *'Elvin History' **She finds this class a little lame, but she doesn't mind it too much either. *'Metaphysics' **She loves this class, as she does find that the mind is sharper than the body; or at least it is true in her case. *'Multispecial Studies' **She is interested in this class, and she is always curious about the finer details behind the different species. *'Physical Education' **She doesn't like this class, if only because she's not much of an active elf herself. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' **She does particularly enjoy SAFS, but she knows she needs it, and she needs it bad. *'The Universe' **She likes this class, though again, her mind is more focused on the stars than her mentor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I